A Beautiful Day?
by Sai-Kun-001
Summary: FMAXNaru x-over When Sasuke's childhood friend cames over to the Leaf village, so he's glad. But hat sucks is that she broguht trouble. Lot's and lot's of trouble........


Chapter 1; old friend

_i'm in love it's a beautiful day _

_i'm in love it's a beautiful way_

_ i don't care what the weatherman say i_

_t's a beautiful day _

That song rush into Sasuke's mind as his old friend, Winry, hug him while Ino and Sakura watch with jealously and Naruto in shock. A smile creep up on his face as he hug her back. "Winry…..I missed you a lot." he whisper in her ear.

"I missed you more." she whisper back with a laugh. While they hugged Sakura, Ino, and Naruto all reminder how they were before she came that day.

* * *

Sakura skip happily to the meeting place, hoping Ino was sick or change to other mission. As she reach the place she touch her short, pink hair to make sure it's was still up in it's bun. As she approach near it she saw Ino. Her hair was up also like Sakura's. A wave of rage wash over her.

Ino saw Sakura and her hair a storm of anger wash over her. "WILL YOU STOP COPYING ME!?!"

Sakura's anger went to her voice and she rise a fist as she shouted back at Ino, "I CAME UP WITH THIS FIRST!!!" Both were trying to impress Sasuke since it was only them and him going to this mission.

* * *

They waited about 15 minutes or more when Naruto join them. Both stare at him for he wasn't going to the mission.

"Why are you here?" Ino said in a harsh voice to him. Sakura look around wondering where is Sasuke.

He turn to face her. "Tsunade said she changed your mission."

"WHAT!?!" Ino shouted, not believed him.

Sakura snickered. "Oh well, guess it's just me and Sasuke. Don't worry Ino I'll tell you everything that happen."

Ino shot her a you're-dead look. Sakura just smile sweetly. Naruto look at both of them , first at Sakura then Ino.

"UMMM…… actually this mission is for both of you. You hav-"

Both of them interpreted him and said at the same time, "WHAT!?!" Then they look at each other and give each other a mad look.

"You both have to go to the main building now." They still ignore him. He sigh. "Sasuke's there." Both look at him and smile. They then ran to the building and left poor Naruto in their dust.

_

* * *

_

When Naruto finally arrive Sakura and Ino flirted with Sasuke who ignored them. Tsunade look up at Naruto. Then she sigh and begun to tell them their new missions.

"Okay as you all know I changed your mission. Ino, Sakura and Naruto will get the mission that's in the Waterfall village." Naruto shouted a loud "YEAH" and look at Sakura, grinning happily, while Sakura and Ino groan, Sakura's being the loudest. Tsunade ignored their sounds. "And Sasuke you're still having the mission to the Mist."

Ino and Sakura look at him in surprise. Ino turned to Tsunade. "But Tsunade this mission is a group mission. Shouldn't someone go with Sasuke?" All of them turn to her. Waiting for her response.

"Yes someone is going with Sasuke. A jonin in fact."

Then each shot her a confused look. Naruto spoke first. "Kakashi-sensil?"

She shook her head. "No. A different one. You guys never met her. She left this village a year ago to train in the Sand village and has came back. Through she's late……"

Naruto grinned. "Wow Sasuke a FEMALE!!!" Ino hit his right arm and Sakura hit him on the other arm. "OUCH!!!"

"Don't worry Sasuke she's probably old." Sakura said with a smile.

At the door they heard someone running. It opened and a girl who look 13 with blonde hair and blue ocean eyes came in. "SORRY I'M LATE!!!" She shouted. Without realized she trip over her feet as she enter. She fell facedown. "owwww……"

Naruto, Sakura and Ino laughed. Sasuke just stare at her. She had on a black boots that went to her ankles and show her toenails, which had on black nail polish. She had black-and-gray stripes skinny leg warmers that disappear in her boots and a black skirt with matching color sleeveless t-shirt.

She rise herself and sat on her knees.. "Sorry about that." She smiled. Sasuke look at her face.

"Winry?"

She look at him. Her smile disappeared and her eyes widened. "Sasuke?"

* * *

Yeah, I got this idea form the song. "beautiful day" from DJ Melodie. It's really tight.

Review if like to.


End file.
